Last Farewell
by WiseGirl-TwinofAnnabeth-Alison
Summary: Sam died and her angel gave her a last chance to say farewell. oneshot


**Disclaimer: Nick and Dan Schneider owns iCarly.**

_**Last farewell**_

My name is Sam Puckett. My best friend, Carly Shay dragged me to shop for prom dresses. As I would disagree, she begged me and so I agreed. Carly picked a pink dress with black straps, it was knee length. She picked Black high heels to match her dress. As she was picking, I saw a red satin dress. Above feet length. It has a belt in the middle. I approached it and saw the tag price '_$3.99' _kinda cheap for a floral dress. It took it and saw Red high heels which matched it. It said _free, _I took both. Carly was already at the counter but saw the accessory shop.

"Sam!" she shouted. Approaching at me, Carly looked at my dress and shoes. She gave me a look "Wow, that's great! Come on, let's go to the accessory shop."

As we were approaching, the sales lady called me. "You bought that dress right?" she asked me, so I nodded. "That dress cone with accessories and it's free. Here" she handed me a card written on it _free accessories for dress. _I nodded andapproached Carly. "The sales lady gave me this card from the dress" Carly squealed and held unto my hand.

She dragged me and entered to the shop. As she was looking around, I went to the counter and gave the card. The woman nodded and another sales lady gave me a box full of Jewelleries. We went home and got ready. Carly's hair was plain and mine was straightened and tied in a ponytail. We wore our dresses, shoes and jewellery. We entered Ridge way and went to the gym. Freddie, my boyfriend held his hand to me to dance. This was my best prom ever. Principle Franklin went up to the stage, he tested the mic and said

"May I get your attention? The Prom King and Queen is… Sam Puckett and Brad" I froze. Me a prom queen? That will never happen. It was supposed to be Carly but why me?

I went up stage and he crowned me. When I was approaching Freddie, I saw him kissing Wendy. Freddie saw me and tried to explain but I ran to the door, it was raining but I had to run. "Sam!" I heard Freddie's voice, I ran outside, through the rain. I was freezing, until I heard Freddie's voice again. I ran as fast as I can. The fog covered my sight, until I was tired. I walked without seeing anything. I hugged myself to be warm but it was not working. I raised my hands and I was turning pale. I can't take it anymore. I was becoming weaker and weaker until Freddie was near. I began closing my eyes and I fell to the floor. The last thing I heard was Freddie's voice and then everything went black. The next thing I knew, I was laying in the clouds, in front was a golden gate with a spiral staircase. I stood up and saw that I was wearing a white dress knee length and white slippers.

"Sam?" a voice identical with mine called my name. I turned around and saw myself. "What?" I asked myself, she looked like me but with straight hair and sweet. "Hi Sam! I'm your angel Sarah. Yes I look like you but your exact opposite. I'm here to tell you that you have 2 days to say farewell to your family. Then it hit me, I was dead. I remember seeing Freddie cheating on me. Sarah looked at me with her blue eyes. "Or if you want to have a second chance to live?" She asked me. Why would I want to live again, I shook my head and she understood. I teleported to my funeral. I saw Carly crying her eyes out while Spencer was comforting her. Mom and Melanie were crying. As I was walking, I saw Freddie looking at my corpse. I just couldn't take it. He was the reason why I was dead. I hated him with all my heart. I ran outside and into the park to walk. I saw Freddie staring at me while sitting on the bench. As I sat I said to him "I know you can see me" He looked at me and said "Sam I'm sorry" But I just couldn't accept his apology. I stood up and ran to the alley way. I cried at the memories. ICarly, Melanie, Mom, Carly and Spencer. I could not think of the memories that Freddie and I shared. But I decided that I stop crying because Sam Puckett never cries. I stood up and said final goodbyes to Mom and Melanie. I entered the apartment of Carly and said goodbye. I took a piece of paper and wrote. I dropped it and Carly picked it up. She read it _Goodbye Carly, I'll never forget you and never forget me. Till the next time love Sam. _She burst into tears and I shed a single tear. Seeing her like this, I wrote again and she read _Stop crying. Live life. _I went to my grave and nodded. Freddie ran to me, it was time for me to go. I forgive him. I was gonna be with dad in Heaven. Sarah saw me and nodded. I said to Sarah "I want to go" light was appearing above me. I saw Freddie crying. "Freddie. I forgive you. Stop crying and live life. Goodbye, I'll be watching over you" I was fading and fading until I was in Heaven. I opened my eyes and saw Paradise. I Smiled and looked around. Angels, shops and everything until I hear someone call my name. I know that voice, it was my dad. I cried so hard and turned around. My dad, my one and only dad who died. And I got to see him again. "Dad" I said.

_All was fine._

**This is just a one shot so thanks! **

** . . **


End file.
